


The Hound

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: Hound Summer Rose Theory, I WANTED ACKNOWLEDGEMENT THAT SUMMER WAS YANG’S MUM TOO, NOT LIKE THIS!, RWBY Volume 8 Spoilers, but not like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: During her group’s pursuit of the hound, Yang finds herself stricken by new information.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	The Hound

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr comparing that scene between Edward and that creature in Full Metal Alchemist to Yang’s horrified expression in the trailer/preview.
> 
> Combine that with the Hound Summer Rose Theory and uh... Welp. The angst gremlin in my brain went brrr. I apologise in advance.

Yang can feel her blood boiling beneath her skin, her vision tinting red with fear and righteous anger at the…  _ the thing- the hound-  _ that had taken Oscar. She can hear the roar of the hover bikes and she can all but taste her own fear at the back of her throat as she remembers what had happened.

And what had happened was that  _ this  _ Grimm can fucking  _ talk,  _ apparently, and evolve its form in seconds, in contrast to the hundreds of years it should have taken it. 

“Come  _ on!” _ Yang snarls, her chest growing tighter and tighter, fear and anger blending together. “Come back here and  _ fight!” _

The hound stops suddenly, it’s body twitching violently as it hovers in the air, bringing her and the boys to a halt. They freeze, unsure and terrified as it turns around… to stare  _ right _ at Yang.

“Wha-“ Yang gasps, feeling a cold chill creep down her spine as the hound tilts its head at her, its ears pinning back against its head in a sign of… what could almost be considered distress.

_ “Y a n g.”  _

The red in Yang’s eyes bleeds out to lilac, her gaze wide and full of horror as the hound speaks  _ her  _ name in that  _ awful  _ voice. Her breathing grows sharp, her throat growing tight as the Grimm stares at her, into her,  _ through her. _

“... did… it just say Yang’s name?!” Jaune chokes out, his voice trembling as he and Ren look at Yang, though she remains oblivious to their stares. “What-“

_ “D o n ‘ t… do… w h a t… I… d i d.” The hound rasps slowly, as though it were trying to force the words out from deep within its chest. “D o n ’ t… w a s t e… y o u r… l i f e… i n… v a i n…”  _ The Grimm draws a ragged breath that rattles it’s lungs, it’s maw falling open as it snarls in pain, aa though  _ something  _ was causing it pain.  _ “... S u n ny… l i t t l e… d r a g o n.” _

Yang feels rival rise at the back of her throat as her hand flies to her mouth, her heart racing and her eyes staring in horror at the hound. There was only  _ two  _ people that had ever called her that. The first was her father, safe and sound back on the island of Patch. As her mind processes the information before her, as she realises what is happening… she falls to the side of her hoverbike and begins to hyperventilate. Her stomach clenches as she dry heaves into the snow, horrified tears blurring her vision. 

_ The only other person that had ever called her that nickname... _

It was impossible.

It wasn’t real.

It  _ couldn’t be  _ real. 

_ “Fuck.” _ Yang moans painfully through a sobbing breath, her entire body trembling as the sound of the hound’s wings grew fainter and fainter. She can hear Ren and Jaune calling her name but they sound so far away and distant; drowned out by the Grimm’s voice cycling through her head.

It wasn’t real…

Brothers, don’t let it be real.

_ … was Summer Rose. _


End file.
